


I Promise

by Yiterna



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: A little sad with a happy ending, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Kinan, M/M, Road to Kingdom, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiterna/pseuds/Yiterna
Summary: After their loss at Road to Kingdom, all the Pentagon members are feeling a bit down, but Kino is definitely taking it the hardest. Who can comfort Kino at a time when he needs it so much?
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yan An
Kudos: 25





	1. Facetime

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm just so glad Yanan is back. Daisy was such a great song and I'm so happy that Pentagon got their long-deserved first win!

As Yanan was getting ready for bed, he heard his phone ring. It was Hui calling.

“Hi Hui hyung, how did the show-” Yanan started.

“We lost.”

Oh. 

“I’m so sorry, I know you guys more than deserved the win. How are the others?” Yanan asked in concern.

Hui sighed, “We’re all pretty disappointed but Kino’s probably taking it the hardest. That’s why I called you. He’s been crying since we left the shooting place and none of us could console him. Can you give him a call?”

“Or course, but how would I be any better than you or the others?” Yanan asked.

“I think you’d be surprised,” Hui said, “Now call him.”

“Ok hyung,” Yanan said, “Good night!”

“Good night Yananie.”

As soon as the call ended, Yanan looked through his contacts for Kino’s name. Before he took his hiatus, he was very close with Kino but recently hadn’t talked as much.

He clicked on Kino’s contact that read: Hyunggu~ and dialed it.

Kino picked up pretty quickly and Yanan heard small sniffling sounds come through the call.

“Kino? Are you okay? I heard about the results.” Yanan said.

“Hyung,” Kino started, his voice choking up, “I-I, I don’t know what to do anymore. We failed. No, I failed. I let them all down.”

Kino’s small sniffles had blossomed into loud sobs, sounds that pierced through Yanan’s chest.

Yanan heart broke at Kino’s words, knowing that Kino was usually a confident person.

“Hyunggu…” Yanan said softly, “Don’t say that. You are amazing, it’s not your fault they don’t see that. I see it though, and the others do too. I’m sure they're extremely grateful for how hard you’ve worked these past weeks and the past years too. Pentagon wouldn’t be here without you Kino.”

Kino didn’t respond for a bit, but Yanan could tell he was still there due to the quiet sounds of him crying.

Yanan waited patiently and he heard Kino’s sobs start to fade.

“Hyung?” Kino asked quietly, “Can I see you?” 

“Of course, but we’ll have to switch to a Facetime call okay? We’ll have to hang up first just for a bit.”

“Okay hyung,” Kino said.

Yanan hung up the call and quickly FaceTime called Kino who answered immediately. A smile formed on Yanan’s face as Kino came into view on his screen. 

But it was quite a bittersweet smile from the way Kino looked. Kino’s eyes were red and puffy with his cheeks glistening from wet tears. From what Yanan could see, it seemed that Kino was sitting on his bed.

“Are you going to sleep soon?” Yanan asked.

Kino nodded, fluffy bangs brushing against his eyebrows. Kino didn’t say anything for a bit and just kept looking at Yanan.

“What is it?” Yanan questioned.

Kino looked down and said, “I haven’t seen you in so long.” He paused. “You’re so pretty hyung.”

Yanan let out a short noise of surprise, face immediately heating up. He smiled fondly, “Says you. Even now you still look beautiful.”

Kino laughed shyly and shook his head. Yanan felt his heart lighten at the sound.

“Are you feeling better Kino?” Yanan asked.

Kino smiles slightly, “A little bit hyung.” But his bottom lip started trembling again.

“Kino… ,” Yanan tried, “Tell me what’s the matter.”

“It’s just that I’m thinking about how now that Jinho enlisted, one by one the others will too. And I just want everyone together and happy for once. I just want all the members to experience success for once.”

Kino didn’t stop, he continued on saying, “And-and you hyung. I miss you.” He said the last part softly, voice giving out on him as the heavy sobs returned.

Yanan’s eyebrows furrowed, heart heavy. “Kino, listen to me okay?”

Kino nodded, trying to stifle his crying.

Yanan spoke gently, “For our next comeback, whenever that might be, I promise I will participate. I’ll fly back to Korea soon.”

Kino’s eyes lit up immediately, “You mean that?”

“Yes I do,” Yanan nodded.

A smile burst onto Kino’s face and Yanan couldn’t help but smile in return.

“I’ve missed you so much, hyung,” Kino whispered.

“I’ve missed you too.”

They spent the next hour talking and soon the emotionally and physically exhausted Kino fell asleep. Yanan watched fondly as Kino’s breath evened out.

“Good night Kino. I love you.” Yanan whispered before ending the call.


	2. A Welcome Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

A couple weeks later, Yanan was in Korea and free from the mandatory quarantine period. He wanted to surprise the members, so he got their schedule information from Hui who informed him about when all the members would be at the dorm together.

Once Yanan reached the door to the dorm, he took a deep breath. He hadn’t seen his members in person for almost a year. He felt a little guilty but hoped the others were as excited to see him as he was to see them.

He knocked and waited. A few seconds had passed when he heard someone on the other side opening the door.

Since Hui had been expecting him, he was the one who opened the door. Hui’s face lit up and he hugged Yanan. 

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Hui exclaimed.

“Who’s here?” Someone called from inside.

It was Hongseok, who peaked his head out from inside the house. He looked shocked when he saw Yanan but immediately ran to hug him.

“Yanan!” Hongseok said. “I’ve missed you! I didn’t know you’d be coming today!”

Yanan smiled, “I wanted it to be a surprise. Where are all the others?”

But Yanan didn’t have to wait long since the other members had been attracted by the commotion already. 

“Yanan?” “Yanan’s here?” “It’s Yanan!” Voices talked over one another in the excitement.

Yanan laughed and greeted everyone but his eyes focused on one person in particular who had a stunned look on his face.

He turned to him last with a bright smile, “Aren’t you glad to see me Kino?”

Kino nodded with a smile of his own, going forward to hug Yanan. Kino buried his face into Yanan’s neck as Yanan’s arms found their place around Kino’s waist.

Yanan heard Kino murmur so quietly that only he would be able to hear it, “I missed you so much hyung.”

Yanan spent the rest of the day catching up with the members until the sun set and it was dark out. 

Some of the other members had turned in for the night and so it was just Yanan, Hui, and Kino left in the living room.

“Are you okay for tonight? They said your room would be ready by tomorrow. Do you have someplace to stay?” Hui asked.

“Oh,” Yanan said, having completely forgotten about this after staying in the quarantine hotel for 2 weeks straight. “I guess a hotel or AirBnb. I should probably go sort that out.”

“No, hyung!” Kino spoke out, “That’s too much of a hassle, just stay in my room.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be bothersome.”

Kino smiled, “Don’t worry about it hyung! Stay here. My bed is pretty big. You don't need to go through all the trouble of finding a hotel or whatever.”

“Okay Kino,” Yanan said smiling back.

As they all got ready for bed, Kino gave Yanan some of his own clothes to wear since he had left his suitcase with his manager. The shirt Kino gave him was a little small and exposed his stomach if he raised his arms even a little, but it was Kino’s and it was nice. The shorts were also a little short, but they were cute.

“You look cute hyung,” Kino said, as Yanan stepped out of the bathroom with the borrowed clothes on.

Yanan laughed, looking down at the clothes, “What? These clothes?”

“No you~” Kino said with a smile. “Though I do like the shirt. Can you get me that book from the top shelf?” Kino said teasingly.

Yanan rolled his eyes but turned his head away to hide the blush on his cheeks. But apparently his tactic did not work because when he turned back to face Kino, he wore a proud grin on his face. 

“Come on, let’s sleep. I’m tired,” Yanan said, yawning to emphasize the point.

Yanan turned off the lights, and Kino who was already in bed waited until Yanan was under the covers too before turning off the bedside lamp. 

Yanan yawned once more before turning onto his side away from Kino and closing his eyes. This is nice. Kino’s presence next to Yanan was comforting, the bed warm and the room dark.

“Hyung~” Kino whined, interrupting just as Yanan was starting to drift off.

“Hm?” 

“Hug me.”

“You’re so annoying,” Yanan said, although he turned around to wrap an arm around Kino’s waist.

This action brought him back to the early days of Pentagon, when this would be a common occurrence. In the past, Kino had often snuck into Yanan’s room at night and Yanan always let him. Yanan let his face fall against Kino’s hair, smelling the flowery shampoo Kino has used.  
“You’re so warm,” Kino remarked.

“Shhhh…” was all Yanan responded.

Just as he started drifting off again he heard Kino whisper faintly, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Kinan is such a cute ship! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Comments are much appreciated! =)


End file.
